El sueño hecho realidad
by galadrielcullen
Summary: La historia que les voy a contar, es una historia corta, pero hermosa. Sobre dos amigos que se volvieron novios, esposos y amantes. Pero que sobre todo, el amor verdadero gobernó sus vidas.Humanos. ExB. One-shot.


**Los personajes son de propiedad de la genial Sthepenie Meyer…solo la historia es de mi completa propiedad…**

* * *

**El sueño hecho realidad.**

La historia que les voy a contar, es una historia corta, pero hermosa. Sobre dos amigos que se volvieron novios, esposos y amantes. Pero que sobre todo, el amor verdadero gobernó sus vidas.

Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero todos me conocen como Bella. Soy de esas chicas que no son buenas saliendo a los carretes que inventan mis compañeros de la universidad….si ya se…tengo 21 años y no salgo…así soy yo. Soy de las que prefiere quedarse en casa leyendo un buen libro o viendo una película. Además, no tengo novio, por eso todavía soy virgen, y nunca lo he tenido, no por falta de candidatos, sino porque siempre tiendo a medir a los chicos en una balanza, las cosas buenas versus las malas, sé que me comporto casi como una anciana, pero vi sufrir tanto a mi hermana mayor por amor, que siempre pongo una especie de barrera para que no me hieran…

Tengo muchos amigos hombres, ya que siento que son más sinceros y que siempre te van a decir las cosas tal como son, sin anestesia. Tengo un amigo casi hermano que se llama Jasper, es que como tener un hermano chico, ya que siempre tengo que bajarlo de la nube donde siempre esta y darle consejos cuando no le va bien con las chicas. El otro amigo lo es desde el liceo, se llama Emmett, es como mi hermano mayor, ya que desde ese tiempo siempre se ha preocupado por mí, incluso cuando mi padre sufrió ese horrible accidente y estuvo tanto tiempo en Santiago por su recuperación, junto con mi madre, dejándolos a mí y mi hermana mayor, quien todavía estaba terminado en la universidad, acá en el sur.

… y por ultimo esta mi amigo de la u…el que conocí en el segundo año de la carrera y que se ha convertido casi en mi confidente… es como tener a una persona que siempre está ahí cuando lo necesitas, que no se ríe de ti cuando le cuentas tus gustos por las películas o por libros que nadie más leería, por lo menos no las mas top de mi carrera…se llama Edward Cullen…si, quizás su nombre les indique un poco como es su personalidad. Era como un chico criado en los años noventa, no como uno del siglo XXI, es decir, nunca había pololeado y…todavía era virgen o casto, como quieran llamarlo, incluso una vez me había dicho que la chica con la que pololeara seria su futura señora … pero yo lo amaba tal como era…si leyeron bien… para mí, no era solo mi amigo, sino también el chico que amaba en secreto, el que miraba todos los días con tal de ver una mirada de su parte. Amaba su inteligencia, su sentido del humor, su personalidad… pero creo que el siempre me ha visto como la amiga, la que lo escucha, la que muchas veces tiene que "aguantar" sus charlas sobre chicas y preguntas respecto al tema después, como ¿le gustare o no?... esto me mataba lentamente, hacia que con cada día que pasaba me dieran más ganas de decirle lo que sentía…pero el miedo al rechazo y a perder su amistad era lo que me frenaba… hasta que llego el día, donde mi corazón le gano a mi mente.

Era una de las tantas tardes, donde nos íbamos caminando de la universidad hasta el centro, cruzando el puente que juntaba la isla donde estaba ubicada la universidad y la ciudad. Amaba Valdivia, con sus ríos, con su frio, y con su lluvia la mayoría del año.

Bells ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estas tan callada?¿Estas molesta conmigo por lo que te dije en la sala?

…Era tan lindo, altiro pensaba que estaba enojada con él, cuando me volvía taciturna y no hablaba en mucho rato.

-No estoy enojada contigo. Solo estoy pensando en algo que está en mi cabeza hace tiempo.

-¿Qué cosa? Tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Solo dime.

-Claro que lo sé, tontito. Es que tiene que ver contigo.

-¿Cómo es eso? Explícate, porque no entendí lo ultimo- me dijo, girándose para quedar frente a mí.

-Bueee…

-Háblame Bella. Me estoy comenzando a asustar con todo esto. Lárgala de una.

-lo que ocurre…es que… para mi… no eres solo un amigo. No sé cómo paso, solo que de un día para otro deje de verte como mi amigo y empecé a verte como algo más. No sé qué hiciste, pero algo empezó a crecer dentro de mí por ti.

-…..

-dime algo por favor. Con tu silencio me estas matando. Si no quieres ser más mi amigo por lo que te dije, lo voy a comprender.

Nunca voy a poder decir que preveei lo que iba a ocurrir, ya que solo vi que tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y acercaba su rostro al mío…y la unión de nuestros labios…

…fue un beso maravilloso. No solo fue un simple beso, sino que sentí algo más a través de él, como si Edward quisiera decirme algo sin palabras.

-¿me amas?-me pregunto, apenas se separo de mi.

-Sí, te amo- fue todo lo que salió de mi boca.

Se acerco a mí y me abrazo fuertemente

-Yo también te amo- me dijo al oído.-Siempre te he querido como amiga, pero tu cuerpo e inteligencia, especialmente cuando me rebatías y no te dejabas amilanar por mis opiniones, fueron los que me llamaron la atención.

-¿no vas a decir que fueron mis ojos?-le dije, en tono de broma. Ya que la mayoría de los hombres dicen eso, para no decir que lo primero que le miraron a una chica fue el trasero o la delantera.

-jajajajaja…seria como mentirme a mí mismo. Y no fue lo que siempre te miraba.

-ya me parecía a mí que no era mi cara lo que mirabas cuando andaba con poleras con escotes.

-Me pillaste… Solo pienso en lo mucho que nos costó decirnos lo que sentimos-me respondió, todavía abrazándome.- Somos un par de tontos, especialmente yo, porque nunca te di señales sobre lo que sentía por ti.

Me separe de él, y lo quede mirando a los ojos…esos hermosos ojos verdes que muchas veces hicieron que perdiera el hilo de las conversaciones que tenía con él.

-Te amo y tu igual a mí. Solo eso debería importarnos… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Huy, verdad…

Se arrodillo frente a mí, sin importar que estuviéramos a mitad del puente y que pasaba mucha gente al lado de nosotros, mirándonos con caras extrañas por este par de locos que le obstruían el paso.

Me miro a los ojos y tomo mi mano derecha entre las suyas…

-Isabella Swan ¿quieres ser mi novia?

No me tome ni un segundo en contestarle..

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-Te amo Bells, y que lo sepa todo el mundo- grito, tomándome en brazos y levantándome en el aire.

-Te amo Ed, siempre voy a hacerlo.

No nos dimos cuenta que la gente se había detenido y que estaba llorando y aplaudiendo la escena… no nos importo, solo estábamos nosotros dos, nadie mas cabía en nuestra burbuja de amor…

…ese fue el inicio de nuestra historia de amor…de dos amigos que se enamoraron y que le gritaron su amor a los cuatro vientos.

Los dos terminamos nuestras carreras, él antes, ya que yo había reprobado un ramo y me hizo tomar un semestre mas…pero él me espero, me ayudo y al final pude sacar mi titulo de profesora.

Esa noche, el de la celebración de mi titulación, en mi casa, fue que recibí la mejor noticia que pude haber escuchado de su boca.

Frente a mi familia y a la suya, me pidió matrimonio… o como dice él, le pidió mi mano a mi padre…jajaja, nunca va a cambiar, pero lo amo tal cual es.

La ceremonia por el civil fue hermosa, ya que estaban todos presentes, hasta mi hermana mayor con su bebe de un mes de vida...

Al mes, fue la ceremonia por la iglesia, ya que ambos somos creyentes y decidimos que de esta forma nuestra unión iba a ser mas solida… y pude ir de blanco, sin que nadie pudiera decir nada al respecto, incluso el novio iba de blanco, algo que resaltaba mas sus ojos…los ojos que quiero ver hasta el día en que muera, a su lado.

La luna de miel, en un hotel de Puerto Varas, fue lo más hermoso y memorable, ya que como los dos nos habíamos reservado, fue como la culminación de algo solido. No es que durante nuestro noviazgo no hubiera habido interés por alguno de los dos, pero así era como lo habíamos decidido y no íbamos a echarnos para atrás.

En estos momentos, mientras escribo estas líneas, estoy embarazada, de nuestro primer hijo o hija, aun no lo sabemos, ya que solo tengo dos meses. Nuestra historia fue hermosa, lleno de alegrías y tristezas, pero con el amor siempre por delante… siempre fue mi sueño casarme con un hombre con valores claros, que me respetara, no solo mi persona, sino también mi visión de las cosas, que fuera un hombre con el que pudiera contar siempre, tal como veía a mis padres… y ese sueño se hizo realidad…

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado…escribí este oneshot para un concurso que se hizo para el foro en el que estoy inscrita, sobre Crepúsculo, pero aun no sé si ganó…**

**Esta historia está un poco basada en mi vida y un poco en la fantasía en la que se puede vivir a través del mundo de los sueños…**

**Cariños…espero leer sus reviews…solo apreten el botoncito….**

**Gala…;)**


End file.
